Guardian Angel
by rose135
Summary: Some people say that guardian angels don't exist, but I think they do. I think that boy was proof of that. He came out of nowhere just when I need him most. I'm really bad at summaries' but this might be of some interest to you.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel Ch. 1

**Rose: Hello I'm back. I know I have other stories but I suddenly had inspiration to write this story. Now I am not really a religious person but I just had to write this story. So I hope you enjoy this story and here you go! I do not own Yugioh.**

I remember when I met the person who I believed was my guardian angel, my brothers and mine. Maybe you don't believe in those types of things, heck, I didn't either until a few years ago. But that was before the incident with my brother, before I met that angel. He helped me through so much even though I didn't realize it at first. I want to tell you about him because I want him to be known. So listen and decide for yourself.

**Rose: short I know, but you'll get more information in the next chapter, which should be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel Ch. 2

**Rose: I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been a little under the weather. Anyway here it is so enjoy. I do not own Yugioh.**

It started with Atem being diagnosed with brain cancer. We didn't spot it at first. He always had headaches. But then he just got sicker. I rushed him to the hospital when he suddenly dropped to the ground having a seizure. They did an MRI and that's when they found it. I was devastated. I'm really close to my brother. Our parent's abandoned us a long time ago when things got bad with money. We don't have any other relatives; all we have is each other. Atem seemed to take it well but I could see in his eyes that he really couldn't believe it either.

Over time they did test after test and decided that it would be too dangerous to do surgery to remove the tumor because of it location. However, even though they couldn't get the tumor out, the chemo treatments would likely be able to give him more time. That is what it was supposed to do. But all it really did was wear him out and make him sick. It hurt seeing him like that. His normally tan skin paled and he was losing his hair. He also was starting to lose weight because he was throwing up. Even through all this he always made it a point to try to smile. He would always say, "Hey cheer up Yami. I'm fine."

But he wasn't fine. He just got worse. His headaches, his vision and the seizures all got worse. He got weaker and weaker until what was supposed to be a year left became only five months, if he was lucky. The doctors finally told me that I could take him home because there was nothing more they could do for him. They said that at this point all they could do was prescribe pain medication to keep him comfortable and being home would be the best place for him. So on sunny day I brought my brother, Atem, home.

We lived in the outskirts of town. We had a small animal farm that consisted of horses, goats, three chickens and one rooster. What we really had were apple trees, which had been planted years before we acquired the farm. We would pick them and sell them for extra money when it came time in the fall.

'I guess its time to pick apples', I think. I helped Atem out of the car and into the house. The house was a one-story home. It had three bedrooms. It had an eat-in kitchen as well as a dinning room. It also had a good size living room with a TV.

I walked him down the hall and into his bedroom. When we got there I put him on the bed and took his shoes off and helped him lie down. He relaxed into the bed and I covered him up. I knew how exhausted he was. The medications he was on were making him tired and the cancer was draining him as well.

So for the next we three weeks I took care of everything, Atem, the house, the animals, everything. It was hard and it was emotionally draining but I would never complain. Atem had his ups and downs. Some days he could get up and go outside. Although he couldn't really do much it was something. Other days he couldn't get out of bed. Just when I felt like the stress was getting to be too much, it happened. It happened during the night. I had already put Atem into bed. It had been a particularly bad day for Atem. I felt so helpless and frustrated. I was starting to feel drained. I leaned back against the couch and sighed. It was then that I heard a small sound out on the porch. I waited a moment until I heard it again. I got up and walked up to the door and opened it. What I saw was a boy that looked to be about ten years old. What surprised me was that he looked almost exactly like Atem and me. He had the same spiky hair and color as our hair lacking the extra bolts going up. And he had pale skin like mine. His wide amethysts eyes were different from our narrow crimson eyes. He just stared at me with his big eyes as if studying me, waiting for me to do something. Then he looked past me and seemed to be waiting for something. I felt more confused then uneasy.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked. He didn't answer. He looked back at me for a moment then pushed past me and went into the house.

"Hey," I yelled and followed after him. He didn't stop. I noticed that he was heading towards Atem's room. He turned and disappeared into the room. When I caught up, I saw him by the bed just standing there looking at Atem. I go up and grab him by the shoulder. "Get away from him," I told him. He looked at me and before I could say anything else, Atem suddenly goes into a seizure. We looked at him. I have seen Atem have seizures before but never one as violent as that one. I took the pillows out from under him and made sure he didn't fall off the bed. All of a sudden I felt a small hand on my arm and I was gently pushed out of the way.

"What are doing?" I asked him. He didn't say a thing. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on Atem's chest. It moved along with Atem's convulsing body. But a few moments later the seizure stopped and Atem's body relaxed. The child removed his hand and stepped back. I went up to Atem and made sure he was all right. He looked tired and he wasn't conscious. But for once he didn't look like he was in any pain. He looked peaceful. I turned to the child, only to find that he was gone.

**Rose: I know that guardian angels probably don't have this kind of power but just go with me on this. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian Angel Ch. 3 **

**Rose: I'm back. Again, I haven't forgotten about my other stories but I have writer's block with them so please be patient. I hope this will hold you over. To those who read my other stories and to those who don't, enjoy! I do not own Yugioh. **

I never heard him leave**. **No footsteps on the floor or the front door opening or closing. It has a tendency to squeak. I looked for him a bit wondering where he went, but stopped after a few minutes. I had Atem to worry about.

The episode he just had worried me a bit so I decided to call Dr. Kocher, his oncologist. I knew I was just being paranoid but I wanted to be safe. Dr. Kocher really didn't say much. He told me to watch Atem closely and if he seemed to get worse to bring him in to the office. I stayed in his room all that night and watched him. He didn't get worse; in fact he slept soundly and peacefully that night.

The next morning I woke up at 9' 0 clock.

"Shoot," I said. I got out of the chair I was in and quickly left the room. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. It didn't take me long since Atem didn't really eat. The doctors told me not to force him to eat. It would just cause him more harm than good. _'Not really a problem when he's not even awake' _I thought. When I finished eating I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30.

I sighed. _'Might as well get moving. I bet the animals are starving by now,' _I thought.

I got up, put the dishes away, got dressed and walked towards the door. When I opened it I stopped in my tracks.

Sitting there on the steps was the same little boy from the previous night. I could tell from the hair even though he wasn't facing me. The child stood up, turned and looked at me with the same big amethyst colored eyes. I noticed he was wearing the same clothes from the other night. He was wearing a simple white shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. On his wrist was a red bracelet with small bells on it that jingled when he got up.

After a few moments, I realized that he was still staring at me. Not that I was any better, but still...

"Who are you?" I asked him.

Instead of answering he took off to where the animals were. "Hey!" I called and ran after him. He was incredibly fast. When I finally caught up to him, I was out of breath. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You know…you really…need to stop…. running off…. like that," I told him panting. I looked up and saw him staring at me.

I gave him an annoyed look and stood up straight. "Don't you talk?" I asked him.

"Because frankly it's getting really annoying having a one person conversation when you're standing right here. And it's kind of freaking me out when you're just staring at me and not saying anything."

Again he said nothing, just stared, and then I realized something. "Hey hold on a minute! Your trespassing on my property, and you came into my house without my consent. I don't even know who you are!"

He looked at me for a moment, and then he tilted his head and gave me a look as if to say, _"So?"_

This time it was me who stared but only for a moment because we soon heard barking. We turned and my three dogs came running up to us, a yellow lab, a black lab, and a Border collie. The yellow Labrador was named Heana. The black Lab's name was Kuro (not very original but hey). And last but not least Mia, the Border collie. Now all of them were good girls but Mia could be a bit aggressive when she was at home. That's why, when we were expecting people over, we would lock her up. The others would just bark, sniff you and leave.

"Oh no!" I cried. I went to stop Mia before she got nasty but the boy started to walk towards them.

"Stop," I ordered him, but he didn't. He got down on his knees and reached his hand out towards them. The dogs stopped almost immediately. Heana and Kuro didn't stop for long before they started to approach him again. They came up to him and greeted him by licking his hands and he scratched them behind their ears.

He then looked at Mia. She was watching him. She seemed to be studying him. She seemed to be unsure as to what to do. You could see it in her eyes. He reached out his hand again and she took a step back, her ears down and looking back and forth as if searching for advice on what to do next. After a few moments she took a few hesitant steps forward until she was in front of his hand. She gave it a few sniffs and then gave it a gentle lick. The boy then took his hand and started to gently stroke her head. She seemed to relax under his touch. Heana and Kuro seemed to feel left out. They decided they wanted attention too and barged in. I watched, a little confused by what I saw.

Then after a moment I put a hand to my head and sighed. "Alright," I said.

I walked passed them. After a few steps I heard someone following me and I knew it was the boy. I walked into the barn, took a bucket, turned around, and threw it at the boy. He caught it easily.

"If you're going to insist on staying here and bothering me, you are going to help me work," I told him.

He didn't look the least bit surprised or bothered by this. I told him that his first job was to feed and change the water of the six goats that we had and I explained how to do this. When I checked on him later he was doing fine, although some of the goats seemed to want to eat him more than the food he was offering them. They kept chewing on his clothes. The second job was feeding the chickens and the rooster, and he did fine on that to. When he came back he helped feed and brush the horses. I cleaned their stalls (I wouldn't subject him to that job. I'm too kind). I always knew where he was because his bracelet jingled whenever he moved. This made it easy to find him and give him his next job.

We went inside to have lunch. I made some turkey sandwiches and we drank apple juice. The dogs were brought inside as well. They were sitting by his feet staring at him, eyes wide, hoping to get something. He gave them his last few bites, one for each, although they had to follow a command to get it. The Labs were well trained but not Mia. Atem and I tried but failed to train her (she can be very stubborn).

"You'll never get her to do-," I started to say, but then I saw Mia sit in front of him when he made a hand signal. I know it doesn't seem like much but you have to understand she was a real pain in the neck when it came to commands.

'_Typical! It takes him two seconds to make her do a command and it takes us two years and she still doesn't do it right!'_

I just watched, resting my head in my hands as he petted Mia on he head. I sighed and got up. "Well, we better get back," I said.

He nodded, picked up his dishes and put them in the sink. We walked back outside and went back to work. With him helping, we got it done a lot quicker and before I knew it we were finished.

"I think we are done for the day," I told him. He nodded and we started to walk back.

"Thank you for helping me today," I told him. He nodded.

When we reached the house he started to go down the path to leave. "You can come in if you want," I told him. He turned and looked at me. He shook his head and pointed down the path.

I nodded. "All right, it's true, your parents are probably wondering where you are," I said. He seemed to contemplate that statement then nodded and started to walk away.

But then he suddenly stopped. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at the house.

I looked at it, too, for a moment then back at him. "What is it?" I asked. He continued to stare intently at the house before looking at me for a moment. Then he turned around and walked away. I watched him leave before I walked back to the house, but before I went in I looked back. Although I couldn't see him anymore I could still see the look on his face. It looked like he was expecting something.

**Rose: The part about the dogs is so true about my dogs. They're based on them. Anyway it's not much but it's getting there. Tell me what you think and review please!**


End file.
